


Memories Lost and Locked Away

by LanaBenikoisBestGirl



Series: Elissa Warner x Medusa [11]
Category: Labyrinths of Astoria (Visual Novel)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Engagement, F/F, Femslash, Memory Loss, Memory Related, Mystery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 12:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20760137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanaBenikoisBestGirl/pseuds/LanaBenikoisBestGirl
Summary: Elissa has lost her memory, and so Medusa seeks the help of those that wronged her once before: the Gods themselves.





	1. Who am I?

She was lost, looking almost like a newborn lamb in terms of her confusion. Elissa had no idea who she was, not a one.

Her head throbbed painfully as she took a seat on one of the park benches, staring straight ahead as though it'd help her.

_Who am I? _That was her first thought, the first question she could think of.

Elissa looked down at her hand, her middle finger had a gold ring on it, a beautifully written **H** on the band, it almost pulsed with a certain power, used several times. Her ring finger had a beautiful diamond ring, she was engaged and didn't even know it.

She stood slowly and began walking out of the park, almost lost in a daze. The trance broke when she walked right into someone's back, falling on her rear.

"Watch where you're- Elissa?" The voice belonged to the most beautiful woman she'd ever seen, long red hair curled slightly and reaching the top of her shoulders, a thin face with a slightly square jaw but a small nose and small pink lips that were parted. But the eyes were simply breathtaking, a cold dark grey, so dark they almost looked black.

The woman Elissa had bumped into wore a pink checkered button-up shirt that was unbuttoned only slightly to reveal the muscle of her collar, a pair of dark blue jeans with a brown belt clung to the woman's hips, black heels on her feet making this mysterious woman tower over her more than she likely already did without them. A silver bracelet hung around the wrist of the figure, small charms on the entirety of it.

Medusa... Why did she look so familiar yet like a complete stranger? And who in the Underworld was Elissa?


	2. Medusa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medusa takes an amnesiac Elissa to H.E.R.A in order to get help.

"Who are you?" Elissa asked, standing slowly to brush herself off. She shook her head and gave this mysterious woman her full attention, "Do you know who I am?"

"Elissa, it's me. Medusa." Medusa answered, staring at Elissa with slightly wide eyes. How could she not know her own name?

"Medusa... Medusa..." Elissa repeated, testing the name on her tongue. The name sounded like it belonged on her tongue and coming from her mouth.

"Yes, Medusa." The Gorgon replied, her lips forming a tight line. _Mother, was this your doing?_ Medusa asked in her head, her expression darkening slightly before it evened out to one of neutrality, "Come on. Cyprin might know what to do, maybe... If not them then we try the God of the Underworld himself." Medusa reached out and grabbed the amnesiac Elissa by the hand, dragging her out of the park quickly.

"Let me go!" Elissa shouted, trying to pull her hand out of the iron grip. Gods this woman was strong, maybe she'd be able to bench press Elissa if she really wanted to...


End file.
